


And the Award Goes to.....

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards, Actor - Freeform, Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe, Awards, Director - Freeform, Explicit Sex, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Motion Pictures, No Werewolves, Theater - Freeform, Writer Derek, director derek, personality clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is a young actor who is looking for success. Derek is a new playwright who is also looking for success. While working together they clash and disagree. But each one recognizes the other one’s talent. Will they come to respect each other as professionals? And will they finally acknowledge the hidden deep feelings that they have for each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit loving sex toward the end of the story, possums! So hold on tight and enjoy the ride!

Stiles Stilinski was a waiter in New York City. Like a lot of young men in New York City are. But Stiles didn’t want to be a waiter. He wanted to be an actor. A successful actor. Like a lot of young men who are waiters in New York City want to be.  
Stiles was from a small town in Northern California called Beacon Hills. He went to college at UCLA and studied acting. After he graduated, he went to movie auditions. A lot of movie auditions. With no success. After three years of butting his head against the brick wall known as Hollywood, he decided to try his luck in New York. So, at the age of 25, he found himself in New York, working as a waiter and auditioning for roles in the theater. It didn’t matter if it was Broadway, Off-Broadway, or Off-Off-Broadway. It didn’t matter if it was a leading role, minor role, or a one line walk on. He just wanted to be an actor. Hopefully a successful one. He had played some minor roles in a handful of Off-Off Broadway plays that hadn’t made it past opening night. At least he had those on his resume. Today he was trying out for a small role in a new Off-Broadway play by a new playwright. As he waited his turn to read, he crossed his fingers and wished for success.

Stiles had read the part that he was trying out for. He had skimmed the play so that he knew his character’s motivation in relation to the other characters. When it was his turn to read, he stepped forward to the front of the stage.  
“Begin”, said a deep voice from a few rows back in the theater. Stiles began to read the lines. He put everything he had into his acting. He became the character. When he was halfway through his dialog, the voice from the theater spoke again.  
“Stop!", it said. Stiles stopped. Then he turned to leave the stage.  
“No, don’t leave!” the voice said. “Come back!.” Stiles turned and came back to the front of the stage.  
“I want you to read something else”, the voice said. ‘Have you read any more of the play except for what you just read to me?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I skimmed it and read some of the other parts”.  
“Did you get the motivation for those parts?”, the voice said.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.  
“Good”, the voice said. “I want you to read the part of Victor for me.”  
“But”, Stiles said, “That’s the lead.”  
“I know”, the voice said. “I wrote the play.” There was a slight pause. “Begin”, the voice said. Stiles began to read the part. Once again he put everything he had into his acting. He became the character. After he had read several pages of the dialog, the voice from the theater spoke again.  
“Stop!”, it said. “But don’t leave. Stay right where you are.” Stiles stood on the stage. He could hear voices in the theater speaking to each other, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then a man came down the aisle and walked up onto the stage. Stiles stared at him. He was gorgeous. Tall, dark, muscular, with thick unruly black hair, thick black eyebrows, blue-green eyes, a long nose, and large red lips. He was incredibly handsome. And Stiles was incredibly drawn to him. The man spoke to him.  
“Your name is Stilinski, right? Stiles Stilinski.”  
“Yes”, Stiles said breathlessly.  
“”I’m Derek Hale”, the man said. “The author and director of this play”. He looked at Stiles.  
“And you, Stiles Stilinski, have just won the leading role in my play.”  
Stiles was stunned. He felt like pinching himself to see if he was dreaming.  
“Ok”, he said.  
His shocked look seemed to amuse Derek. He grinned.  
“Ok”, he replied back to Stiles.

Rehearsals for the play started. Stiles and Derek got to know each other. Derek liked Stiles’ acting. He thought that Stiles was a really gifted actor. And Stiles liked Derek’s writing. He thought that Derek was a really good writer. He also thought that Derek was a good director. Even if he didn’t always agree with his direction.  
And Derek thought that Stiles was really cute and really sexy. But he didn’t want Stiles to know that he felt that way. In fact, he kept himself at arms length from Stiles, so that they could maintain a professional relationship.  
Stiles thought that Derek was really handsome and really sexy. But he hid his feelings from Derek. He also kept himself at arms length from Derek, also for the sake of their professional relationship.

Derek directed Stiles in his typical way: overbearing and egotistical. And Stiles reacted in his typical way: pushy and annoying. Derek would suggest a certain way to play a scene, and Stiles would either suggest another way or try to modify Derek’s direction. They would squabble about it, then Derek would get his way.  
(‘Well, Mr. Almighty Derek Hale’, Stiles would think to himself, ‘You got your way this time, but just you wait. I’ll get my way someday. You egotistical, overblown, handsome, sexy…..I mean, overbearing jackass!’)  
(‘Well, Mr. Smarty Pants Stiles Stilinski’, Derek would think to himself, ‘You’re always butting in with your suggestions. I’m the director here! You pushy, annoying, cute, sexy…..I mean, frustrating jerk!’)

But somehow, the play got produced. Opening night was a smash success. The next morning the papers were full of praise for the play. The critics loved it. Derek got glowing reviews for his script and for his direction of the play. And Stiles got rave reviews for his performance in the lead role. 

Later that year, the play was nominated for several Obie Awards, the awards given each year for the best Off-Broadway plays.  
At the awards ceremony that year:  
“And the Obie for Best Actor goes to…..Stiles Stilinski for Zigzag”.  
“And the Obie for Best Playwriting goes to…..Derek Hale for Zigzag”.  
“And the Obie for Best New Work goes to…..Zigzag by Derek Hale”.

The play had a long run, and Stiles stayed in it for a year. Then he got a new role. Unexpectedly.  
Both Stiles and Derek found working together to be so frustrating that they didn’t think that they would ever work together again. But then Derek wrote a new play. And for some reason the lead character was a perfect fit for Stiles. Not that Derek planned it that way. Of course not. Not at all. And Stiles liked the play when Derek showed it to him. He wanted to play the lead role in it. And it had nothing to do with wanting to work with Derek again. Of course not. Not at all.  
So Stiles got the lead role in Derek’s new play. And this play was going to be produced on Broadway, instead of Off Broadway.

Once again the rehearsals were back and forth. Derek was overbearing and egotistical, and Stiles was pushy and annoying. And once again Derek got his way. And something else was the same as well. Stiles and Derek were still attracted to each other. In fact, even more so than before. And both of them refused to admit it to themselves or to each other. Despite the squabbling, the rehearsals went forward. And the play opened on Broadway.

Opening night was a huge success. The critics were even more lavish in their praise than they had been for the first play. They loved Derek’s script and his direction of the play. And they were wild with praise for Stiles’ performance. One of them even called him the new Olivier. 

The play was nominated for several Tony Awards.  
At the awards ceremony that year:  
“And the Tony for Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Play goes to…..Stiles Stilinski for Saturday Night Monopoly”.  
“And the Tony for Best Direction of a Play goes to…..Derek Hale for Saturday Night Monopoly”.  
“And the Tony for Best Play goes to…..Saturday Night Monopoly by Derek Hale”.

Once again the play had a long run. And Stiles stayed in it for a year. Then something great happened. Stiles got a phone call. From a big producer in Hollywood named Jackson Whittemore. He wanted Stiles to star in a movie.

Stiles was saying goodbye to all of his fellow actors in the play. And then Derek. He was the last person that Stiles said goodbye to. They looked at each other for a moment.  
“Well Derek, I guess this is goodbye”, Stiles said. “Thank you for everything”.  
“Goodbye, Stiles”, Derek replied. “Thank you as well”.  
They shook hands and held the handshake for a long moment.  
“Take care of yourself out there”, Derek said.  
“You too”, Stiles replied. “Take care of yourself”.  
As Stiles left the theater, he felt sad and depressed for some reason. Derek was feeling sad and depressed as well.

So Stiles went to Hollywood. And starred in a string of mega hit movies. His star rose high. He was the most popular young actor in Hollywood. And the best part of it was, he was far away from Broadway and that overbearing egotist Derek Hale. He told himself that he never wanted to see Derek Hale again as long as he lived. Never again. Didn’t want to see him. No sir. Didn’t want to see his handsome face. Or his beautiful blue green eyes. Or run his hands through his thick black hair. Or touch his gorgeous body. Or suck his big hard…..Stiles shook off his daydream and looked back at the script he was reading.

And Derek was happy for Stiles’ success in Hollywood. And the best part was, Stiles was far away from Broadway. No more of his meddling in Derek’s direction. He told himself that he never wanted to see Stiles Stilinski again as long as he lived. Never again. Didn't want to see him. Nope. Didn’t want to see his cute face. Or his beautiful amber eyes. Or his sweet upturned nose. Or his full pink lips. Wrapped around his big hard…..Derek shook himself and returned to the script that he was writing.

Something was missing. Stiles felt it, and Derek felt it as well. Neither one could put a finger on what it was. But deep down, even though they didn’t want to admit it to themselves, both of them knew.

Jackson gave Stiles the script for a new film. The author’s name had been marked out.  
“It’s by a well known writer”, Jackson said. “I want you to read it and not be influenced by the name. Then give me your opinion on it and tell me if you would like to star in it.”  
The title was: Mr. Bleak.

“It’s wonderful!”, Stiles said. “It’s the best script that I’ve ever read! The lead role is incredible! I want to be in this movie!”  
Jackson grinned. “Good!”, he said. “We’ll get started on production right away.”  
“Who wrote the script?”, Stiles asked.  
“An old friend of yours”, Jackson replied, still grinning.  
Suddenly Stiles realized who Jackson was referring to. He looked at Jackson in a state of shock.  
“No!”, Stiles said. “No!, No!, No!” His face got very red. “Not Derek Hale! I never want to work with him again!”  
“Never is a long time”, Jackson replied. “And it is a good script. In fact, it’s a brilliant script. You’d be a fool to turn it down.”  
Stiles sighed and shook his head in frustration.  
“I suppose that I would” he said. “Oh well, as long as I don’t have to work with him too closely. Who’s directing the film?”  
Jackson grinned again.  
“Guess”, he said.  
Stiles’ eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.  
“Nooooo”, he moaned.

It was the first day of rehearsal for the movie, and Stiles was sitting across the table from Derek. They had been very polite to each other when they met again.  
“Hello, Derek”, Stiles said. “Welcome to Hollywood”.  
(‘Whoa, you’re looking fine’, he thought to himself. ‘Even handsomer than before!’)  
“Hello, Stiles”, Derek replied. “And thank you. I’m glad to be here”.  
(‘You are so cute’, he thought to himself. ‘Even cuter than before!’)  
They went over the script together, and everything was friendly and peaceful.

The first day of filming was going very well. Then Stiles made a suggestion about the direction of the scene that they were filming. He waited for the expected explosion from Derek, but it never came. Instead, Derek smiled.  
“You’re right, Stiles”, he said. “We’ll do the scene your way”.  
“Thank you, Derek”, Stiles replied in amazement. “That’s wonderful to hear from a great director. You are a great director, you know”.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek replied. “And you are a great actor”.  
They smiled at each other.

Another scene was filmed and Stiles smiled at Derek.  
“Derek, that was wonderful”, Stiles said. “Your direction of that scene was perfect”.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek replied. “You’re acting of the scene was perfect as well”.  
“Thank you, Derek”, Stiles said.  
They smiled at each other again. Then looked at each other for a long moment.

After the day’s shooting was finished, Stiles and Derek hung back after the rest of the cast had left. They both spoke at once.  
“So Stiles…..”  
“So Derek…..”  
“Would you like to have dinner with me?”  
They both laughed.  
“Yes. I would, Stiles said.  
“So would I”, Derek replied.  
They smiled and left the set together.

After that, Stiles and Derek began dating each other. And things on the set were going very smoothly. Occasionally Stiles would make a suggestion. And sometimes Derek would accept it, and sometimes he wouldn’t. But he always explained the reason why he didn’t accept it to Stiles, and Stiles respected his opinion. 

The filming was completed on the movie, and Derek was editing it. He often asked for Stiles’ opinion, and Stiles gratefully gave it to him.

The movie was completed and just waiting for it’s release by the studio. Stiles and Derek were still dating, and every day they grew closer to each other. One night, after a date, they stood together in Stiles’ living room. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, then moved closer to each other, until they were touching. Then they kissed, a long, sweet, passionate kiss. Then they smiled at each other.  
“I love you, Stiles Stilinski”, Derek said.  
“I love you, Derek Hale”, Stiles replied.  
Then they held hands as they walked to the bedroom.

After they walked into the bedroom they kissed again. Then they began to remove each other’s clothes. When they were naked they looked at each other.  
“Beautiful”, Derek breathed.  
“Gorgeous”, Stiles breathed in return.  
The fell onto the bed, hugging and kissing. Their big hard cocks rubbed against each other. They licked and sucked each other’s hard little nipples. Then they licked and sucked each other’s big hard cocks and large balls.  
Stiles kissed Derek and looked deeply into his eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me, my love”, he said.  
“Yes, baby”, Derek replied.  
Stiles got the lube out from his bedside table, then laid on his back. Derek lubed Stiles little pink hole and then lubed his own throbbing hard red cock. He entered Stiles slowly, then bottomed out with his steel hard cock, then started to fuck Stiles with long, firm strokes. He rubbed against Stiles’ prostate and Stiles moaned and came. He clenched around Derek and Derek moaned and came. He pulled out of Stiles, then both of them hugged and kissed, enjoying the afterglow and murmuring endearments to each other.  
After they had rested, Derek kissed Stiles and looked deeply into his eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me now, sweetheart”, he said.  
“Yes, darling”, Stiles replied.  
“I want to ride you”, Derek said.  
Stiles sat back against the headboard. Then Derek sat on Stiles’ lap, facing him. Stiles lubed Derek’s little red hole and then lubed his own steel hard red cock. Derek raised himself up, then lowered himself down slowly on Stiles throbbing hard cock. He began to fuck himself on Stiles’ cock with firm, hard strokes, rubbing Stiles’ cock against his prostate. Then Derek moaned and came. He clenched around Stiles and Stiles moaned and came. Derek pulled himself off of Stiles and laid down beside him. Once again they hugged and kissed, enjoying the afterglow and murmuring sweet words of love to each other.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close.

The premiere of the movie was classic Hollywood. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and the excitement in the air was electric. Stiles and Derek were interviewed together on the red carpet. Then they entered the theater and sat together in the section with the other actors from the film and the production team. The lights dimmed and the movie began.

It was the story of Aaron Bleak, wunderkind young billionaire. At 30 years old he was one of the youngest billionaires in the world. But not just any billionaire. He was a billionaire who had become wealthy and powerful over the backs of the friends and associates that he had ruined. He continued to acquire wealth by breaking and destroying other people. He did illegal things, operating just beneath the radar of the law. When asked how he had acquired his vast wealth and power, he would always smile guilelessly and say, “I have my ways”. He wore a mask of youthful innocence, sweetness and kindness. But underneath the mask he was ruthless, mean, nasty, and underhanded. He was not a nice guy.

It was a fascinating story of the rise and fall of a ruthless man. Stiles’ performance of the role was brilliant, and Derek’s direction of the film was perfect. The audience sat spellbound as the final scene was shown.

Aaron Bleak had lost his business, his money, his wife, his children, his friends, everything and everyone that was of value to him. His life was empty, and he faced an uncertain future. He was getting payback for every mean, nasty, underhanded thing that he had ever done. He picked up a newspaper at the newsstand, and saw his photo on the front page, along with an article about his downfall. As he faced the total destruction of his life, he spoke his thoughts aloud. The audience held their breath as Stiles said the last line in the movie: “It’s all gone”, he said. “I’ve lost it all.“ He grinned slyly. “Everybody thinks that I’m finished. But they don’t know Aaron Bleak. I’ll get it all back.” His eyes narrowed and he chuckled wickedly. “I have my ways.”

The credits began to roll as the audience sat in stunned silence. Then the applause and cheers began, going on and on and on.

The movie was a big fat hit. It broke the record the weekend that it opened, and broke the records in the weeks following that.  
The critics loved it, some even calling it a modern day Citizen Kane.  
The score on Rotten Tomatoes was an incredible 100%.  
Derek’s script and direction were praised extravagantly, and Stiles’ performance got superlative rave after rave from the critics.

The film was nominated for Academy Awards in several categories.  
At the awards ceremony that year:  
“And the Oscar for Best Original Screenplay goes to…..Derek Hale for Mr. Bleak.”  
“And the Oscar for Best Director goes to…..Derek Hale for Mr. Bleak.”  
“And the Oscar for Best Actor goes to…..Stiles Stilinski for Mr. Bleak.”  
“And the Oscar for Best Picture goes to…..Mr. Bleak.”  
“Producers: Jackson Dunbar-Whittemore, Liam Dunbar-Whittemore, Lydia Martin-Parrish, Jordan Martin-Parrish,  
Derek Stilinski-Hale, and Stiles Stilinski-Hale.”  
Mr. Bleak took home twelve Oscars that night. 

Stiles and Derek are soon married, and buy a remodeled mid century modern house in the Hollywood Hills. They make many more movies together, and occasionally produce plays on Broadway. They win many more awards along the way. Their love is deep and strong, and will last throughout their long lifetime together.  
Every morning they wake up holding each other close and kissing each other.  
I love you, sweetheart”, Derek says.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
